Problem: Find $\cos C$ in the right triangle shown below.


[asy]
pair A,B,C;
A = (0,0);
B = (6,0);
C = (0,8);
draw(A--B--C--A);
draw(rightanglemark(B,A,C,10));
label("$A$",A,SW);
label("$B$",B,SE);
label("$C$",C,N);
label("$10$",(B+C)/2,NE);
label("$6$",B/2,S);
[/asy]
The Pythagorean Theorem gives us $AC = \sqrt{BC^2 - AB^2} = \sqrt{100 - 36} = \sqrt{64}=8$, so $\cos C = \frac{AC}{BC} = \frac{8}{10} = \boxed{\frac45}$.